Nia
"Remember what you must do when they undervalue you, when they think your softness is your weakness, when they treat your kindness like it is their advantage. '' ''You awaken every dragon, every wolf, every monster that sleeps inside you and you remind them what hell looks like when it wears the skin of a gentle human." Origin Not born in the traditional sense, Nia, designated A102-00346, was cultivated and grown in a laboratory. The goal was to create hybrid humans capable of surviving extreme conditions. Nia was part of a number of other hybrids, all being created simultaneously, each containing DNA and aspects of different animals, suiting them each to different climates. In addition to being spliced with varying genetic material, each test subject was also infused with a different elemental Kekkei Genkai, picked based on the animal they were combined with. It was believed that the reptilian DNA within Nia would mesh well with the genetic information to access Crystal Release. Nia was raised in a relatively caring environment, and was never treated with anything less than kindness, even during the experimentation process, resulting in a relatively trusting attitude towards humans. Physiology/ Appearance Created in a laboratory, Nia's appearance is similar to that of a humans, but with a number of notable differences. While humanoid in size, and build, Nia has a lengthy tail, continuing down from the base of her spine. Roughly 3.5 meters long, this prehensile tail acts as her most versatile appendage. With it, she can improve her balance, as well as aid her climbing, and lift herself to a higher vantage point. It is strong enough to support her entire weight, and can even lift a similarly sized person. Her hands and feet, the latter resembling a pair of hands as well, are aptly suited to climbing, allowing her to easily find purchase where none might be, without expending chakra. The entirety of Nia's body is covered with tiny, white scales, almost too small to be seen with the naked eye, giving her an almost wet feeling to the touch. Likewise, her hair is pure white as well, and incredible soft to the touch, blending into a soft, down-like material on the back of her neck and upper spine. Her eyes, much like those of an albino, are a soft pink, and capable of catching more light than human eyes, allowing her better vision in the dark. Internally, Nia has many human characteristics, including the needed internal organs, circulatory, skeletal, and muscular systems. However, her mouth and torso are capable of expanding wide enough to swallow a similarly sized animal or object whole, much like a snake, with her organs and bones 'shifting' to move out of the way. While appearing to be normal human mouth at a glance, when opened wide, Nia's is visibly filled with large, sharp teeth and what appears to be an endless tongue, the tip of which almost always hangs out from between her lips. Personality Traits Nia is a very naïve and trusting girl, due largely to the sheltered environment she was raised in. However, while she is normally very trusting, she does not being touched by those she doesn't know, and will react negatively in almost every situation. If she is approached calmly, though, her demeanor will be one of curiosity more than anything else. Trivia